


十级困惑

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Mario Mandžukić, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Robert Lewandowski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 题目代表我写这篇时的心情。马里奥愿赌服输，他愿意被莱万彻彻底底的肏一次。写的时候我脑子也不太清醒了。





	十级困惑

马里奥·曼朱基奇被人抵在墙上。

他垂下目光去瞧那坏人的长睫毛，蓝眼睛。以前也不是没瞧过，离更近，但是角度不一样，被抓着的地方也不同；对方的眼里闪着兴奋的光，太阳穴也突突地跳着，隔着薄薄一层肉皮，泛出细密汗珠与粉色。是要撑不住了，无论是他还是对方，裤裆里的玩意儿也肿胀得生疼。

莱万多夫斯基动了动手指，指尖在曼朱基奇的脸颊上留下五个深深的月牙。

他能借着窗户外面的光打量对方：马里奥和他聚少离多，好不容易碰面了，多半时间会像牲口一样卷到一起，做爱做到昏天黑地；他给每场性爱都洋洋洒洒的打上满分，从一到十，他六，马里奥五，剩下一点每次都射到他脸上，也不知算不算数。

波兰人在下面的次数没有别人想的那么多，但也绝对不算少；曼朱基奇看他看得十分通透，他知道表演赛重要的是让对方觉得面子保住，自己还不吃亏。

但波兰人得意的表情的确让人心痒，想逗。

 

 

“别急，想想你被我肏的时候——”

他的后半句憋在嘴里，莱万的两根手指蘸着润滑液就往他屁股里捅。

妈的。

莱万对他的反应似乎不够满意，抽出手指，直接用整只手去捏他的下巴；仰着头，抬着胳膊，脖筋在皮肉下突出一条。

“反悔也晚了，亲爱的。”

套子的包装被撕开，手指上残余的润滑液让他费了点周章；阴茎无声地滑进曼朱基奇身体里，深呼吸听起来像是解乏。

“没动静了？”马里奥用小腿蹭着他，正好慢吞吞的一点点往下扯自己底裤，鼓胀的阴茎弹到莱万身上。

话还没说出第二句，莱万多夫斯基就直接挺了进来；痛感让他咧了嘴，生硬的顶撞令谁都不好受，曼朱基奇干脆整个人靠在莱万身上。

以前他们上床的时候，克罗地亚人总是铆着一股劲，阴沉着脸，摁着把人肏到哭。

现在就不行。人为刀俎我为鱼肉，曼朱基奇觉得，莱万做上面那个应该还不算太差。他安慰着自己，开始吻对方的脖子，一边习惯性的帮人放松，一边继续消化疼痛。

莱万没有像他设想那样开始规律抽插，而是又把人带到床上，两具身体叠落在一起，等到觉得有些冷了，才开始运作，拥抱变得可有可无。

每一次深入都连带着钻心的痛，耳尖在黑暗里通红发烫。马里奥用舌尖舔他的手，提醒他少了关键步骤，唾液滋滋咂咂的声音才终于响起来，有一些沿着嘴角从下巴滴落，在床单上汇成一小滩。

久到接吻都苍白无力，他才轻哼两声表达不满；莱万回过神来，用床单给他揩了下嘴角。曼朱基奇深呼吸，气息打在莱万的胸口上；他换了个姿势，大大咧咧的岔开腿。

手在莱万的腰侧游走，曲起一条腿，碰着对方的臀侧催促了两下；莱万了然地插入进来，一路挤进又深又热的地方。他们共享了十秒钟寂静。里面的东西被肠肉绞着，没有人能够放松。似乎得要一齐越过难捱的低谷，快感才慢慢复苏。

动起来的时候，莱万习惯性的向上挺起，歪着头，眯起眼睛，近乎痴迷地欣赏曼朱基奇小腹部出现的隆起，刚用手碰了碰，就被狠狠打了下去。

玩心大起，埋首于胸口，把啃咬的力气都用在乳头周围的皮肤上，只用舌尖去逗弄中心。下体硬得发疼，汗液把皮肤浸得亮晶晶。耐心几近耗尽，曼朱基奇暴躁地捏着莱万的脖子，把他拉得远远的。莱万挣开，猛地肏干了几下，提醒他谁才是那个正在干他的人，满意地感到身下传来的几波战栗。

连续的撞击还没有停下的意思，囊袋打到皮肉上的声音自有节奏，抽插的过程中，带出的体液在会阴处凝成一小股，又慢悠悠的流下来，引得一阵恼人的刺痒。曼朱基奇的话向来不多，到了后半夜更是有些口干舌燥，喉咙深处都一阵阵的痒。

莱万多夫斯基似乎很难学到什么是满足。

波兰人的冲刺总是带着股争抢般的劲头，像是怕人跑了不回来，胡乱的把人钉在床垫上；曼朱基奇孤独地在高潮边缘徘徊了很久，一开始是乐得看着波兰人累得满头大汗的样子。

但也只是一开始。

真麻烦。

“再往左边一点。”克罗地亚人喘着粗气。

“碰碰那里。”他对莱万的耐心不太多，但总能用到刀刃上。

“可以啊，小种马。”

“屁股都给你肏了，还不准我嘴上爽爽？”

“是不是想起你自己被我肏得潮吹的时候了。”

莱万不打算回应他，只是越来越用力，白色泡沫在肉与肉之间被击碎，曼朱基奇爽到主动向上提胯，嘶嘶的喘息声中混杂着母语的脏话。

每一下都砸中正心，他勾勾嘴角，爽到发笑。

快感层层叠叠的从交合处传来，汇成精液从尿道口喷出。曼朱基奇炫耀般再度打开自己，让白色的液体溅到两人的下巴上。

他猜自己的眼睛已经红了，要眨掉咸涩的汗珠才能勉强看清莱万的脸。

莱万的节奏变很缓，喘得气也沉重起来。

他用身体盖住曼朱基奇，头性惯性地埋在对方肩膀处，一阵痉挛般的战栗之后，让自己的东西悉数灌进男人的身体里。

他们在汗水和生理性的泪水中寻找彼此的鼻头，再对着下面一点点的就是软软的嘴唇；波兰人的舌头伸进克罗地亚人的嘴里，他们不知何时十指相扣，温热的口腔里，肆意缠绵。

 

 

他们腻在床上有够久，精液都干涸成精斑。

莱万似乎尝到甜头，兴致勃勃地拉着曼朱基奇的手，开始策划下一次。

“没完了？差不多行了。”

有人想反压上来重振自己的地位，但是腰没允许，瓷瓷实实的跌倒在莱万的身上。

“对不起呀，”莱万伸手去帮曼朱基奇揉腰，“下次轻一点。”

亲了亲被揉得龇牙咧嘴的克罗地亚人，波兰人的语气里都是闪闪发光的小得意。

在昏暗的卧室里晃眼到恼人。

“没有下次了！”

曼朱基奇垂着头，轻轻咬着莱万的肩膀。

 

——END——


End file.
